grimmfall_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
GrimmFall Opening 3
'''GrimmFall Opening 3 '''is the third opening intro used in the main GrimmFall story, and appeared at the start of chapter 57. The song used is Carnivore by the artist Starset. Chapter 57 Intro The planet Earth is shown before the camera zooms, showing the Gem Geo weapon known as the Cluster as it becomes infected and explodes out, releasing darkness that covers the screen and the title appears: GRIMMFALL (All my life they let me know) Steven Universe along with the Crystal Gems stair up into the skies as the outlines of the Diamonds looms over them as Connie, Jasper and Peridot fall from the sky to attack them. (How far I would not go) The camera then switches to Gravity Falls with Hoagie Gilligan looking at the picture of his father with a model plane in their hands. (But inside the beast still grows) Dipper then appears on the right side, Ben Tennyson in the middle and left appeared Rex Salazar with Bill Cipher, Vilgax and Van Kleiss appearing behind their heroic counterparts. (Chewing through the ropes) Juniper Lee is then shown facing Hoss Delgado who brandishes his new weapon called Purgatory. (Who are you to change this world?) Rolf brandishes his pitchfork, staring out into the dark woods as a pair of glowing eyes stares back at him. (Silly boy!) Ed kneels down, tearfully looking down at a picture of his sister. Eddy, Nazz and Johnny stand behind Ed, offering their hands on his shoulders as comfort. (No one needs to hear your words.) Raven stares out the land of Nowhere as the wind blows through her hair. (Let it go.) Danielle is seen playing with Kuki and Mushi Sanban, unaware of the jellyfish spirit hovering behind her. (Carnivore! Carnivore!) Joseph 'Dracon' Matthews and Eustace Bagge face down hordes of Beatle Grimm that stand on their hind legs, brandishing scythe bladed legs/arms for weapons. (Won't you come digest me?) A lava giant bursts out of the center of a volcanic lair, brandishing a giant crystalline sword. (Take away everything I am.) The Powerpuff Girls are then shown flying over the City of Townsville before the camera zooms down, showing a creature made of white past glaring up at them. (Bring it to an end.) The circular form then appears inside a marble and the camera zooms out, showing it resting in the hand of a grinning Sammael. (Carnivore! Carnivore!) Rolf stabs his pitchfork at the human form of Fenrir who blocks with his forearm and lashes out with his teeth, trying to bite Rolf's head off. (Could you come and change me?) Greg Universe hold ups a picture of him as a boy with someone else as a shadowy figure appeared behind him with glowing eyes. (Take away everything I am.) Nigel Uno and Abigail Lincoln both are shown with freezing frost fire surrounding Nigel and a golden aura surrounded Abby as Grimm surrounded them and the shadow of Sammael appearing behind them. (Everything I am.) A giant dark cloud literally eats the sky with all the heroes and huntsmen standing ready and there is a single flash of lightning before the title appears again: GRIMMFALL Category:Openings